mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Raiden is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Ageless and wise beyond measure, he leads Earthrealm's mortals in the endless battle against the forces of darkness. When Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, threatened to merge his realm with Earthrealm, an overwhelmed Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. Thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia Shao Kahn has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. Determined to prevent Armageddon, Raiden tirelessly quests to find a champion worthy of Mortal Kombat." *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Raiden, God of Thunder, is the Protector of Earthrealm. He and the Elder Gods defeated Shinnok millennia ago when the latter sought dominion over the realms. More recently, Raiden thwarted Outworld's attempts to merge Earthrealm, first through the Mortal Kombat tournaments, then via invasion. Victory came at great cost, however, as many of Raiden's closest allies were killed in the battle. Raiden's strength was further tested when an escaped Shinnok led a Netherrealm assault on an Earthrealm weakened by war. Ultimately, Raiden imprisoned Shinnok again--this time in Shinnok's own amulet. But rumors have reached Raiden that the Amulet, thought to be secured in an Earthrealm vault for decades, might have been stolen." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Raiden of the past receives the first fragments of the message in a series of disjointed images, at the opening ceremony of the first Mortal Kombat tournament on Shang Tsung's Island. He attempts to use these memory flashes to influence events and prevent Armageddon, although his interventions prove to have unexpected and nearly disastrous consequences. Examples of this include provoking Kung Lao to participate in the tournament much earlier than originally, resulting in his defeat at the hands of Scorpion (with his rivalry with Baraka never happening); saving the Lin Kuei ninja Smoke from capture and automation, only for the younger Sub-Zero to instead suffer the same fate (with the Lin Kuei pledging their loyalty to Shao Kahn in exchange for extraditing Sub-Zero); persuading Kitana to rebel against Shao Kahn, resulting in her being captured and nearly executed; encouraging Kung Lao to fight and defeat Shao Kahn's generals at the end of the second tournament in Outworld, only for Shao Kahn to kill Kung Lao in cold blood; and killing Motaro to save Johnny Cage, only for Shao Kahn to imbue Sindel with Shang Tsung's souls, giving her the power to attack and kill Kabal, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke, Jade, and Kitana before Nightwolf finally sacrifices himself to destroy her. When the Elder Gods refuse to stop Shao Kahn's invasion, Raiden travels to the Netherrealm to bargain with Quan Chi for help. He offers Quan Chi the souls of Earthrealm warriors who fall in battle as well as his own soul in the event that he himself is killed. Quan Chi gloatingly reveals that the souls of Earthrealm's fallen already belong to him as part of Shao Kahn's agreement for the Netherrealm's assistance. Raiden is forced to fight off undead versions of his former comrades in order to escape the Netherrealm. Raiden's most fateful intervention in previously-established events came at the apex of Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, where he came to realize that 'he must win' in fact relates to Shao Kahn - he actually has to be allowed to merge the two realms, as only then can the Elder Gods intervene. This puts Raiden in direct confrontation with Liu Kang, who has become disillusioned with the mounting body count as a direct result of Raiden's actions. Raiden is forced to defeat Liu Kang in combat to prevent him from interfering, causing Liu Kang to get severely wounded when Raiden's electricity reacts with Liu Kang's fireball and incinerates him. Shao Kahn is allowed to enter Earthrealm, and an emotionally shattered Raiden concedes ultimate defeat, as Kahn proceeds to dominate Raiden in almost exactly the same manner as the Armageddon aftermath. Only this time, the Elder Gods finally intervene and restore Raiden's strength. He and Shao Kahn engage in a final battle, with Raiden emerging victorious and Shao Kahn destroyed by the Elder Gods. Raiden, however, is deeply saddened by the cost in lives, and blames himself for their loss. Together with the surviving Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, Raiden leaves to tend to the fallen warriors and help rebuild Earthrealm. Unknown to him is that all these events were orchestrated by Quan Chi as part of Shinnok's plan to take Earthrealm and Outworld for himself. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) In the final hours of the Netherrealm War, Raiden accompanied Sonya Blade and a company of Special Forces soldiers to Quan Chi's Fortress. While Sonya fought the sorcerer and her soldiers kept his revenants occupied, Raiden chanted an incantation and enacted a spell that combined his divine power with Quan Chi's dark magic, resurrecting the three revenants present: Jackson Briggs, Scorpion and Sub-Zero; restoring their humanity and freeing them from Quan Chi's control. After Shinnok's forces lost the Netherrealm War and the fallen Elder God was banished again, Raiden appeared before the Elder Gods, demanding that Shinnok's Amulet be destroyed to prevent his return yet again. The Elder Gods refused, explaining that the amulet, while imprisoning Shinnok, would release him once again if it were destroyed. Accepting this, Raiden asked that the amulet then be safeguarded, locked away within a dark dimension where no one could find it and release Shinnok. The Elder Gods agreed, but proclaimed a lock was only as safe as its key, and summoned the Kamidogu daggers to encircle Raiden. The Elder Gods explained that the Kamidogu daggers had tasted the blood of the One Being, and while no single dagger could contain Shinnok alone, Raiden understood that united they could. The Elder Gods agreed, and Raiden allowed each Kamidogu to impale him, tasting his blood and locking Shinnok's Amulet away. Raiden would then entrust each dagger to a powerful champion to protect them from those who would seek the daggers out, either for the power of Blood Magik or to release Shinnok from his prison. Raiden recovered the revived Kuai Liang and brought him back to his Sky Temple. When Kuai awoke from his comatose state months later, he was initially confused and attacked Raiden, but Raiden easily deflected his ice blast and swore to him he was safe. While Kuai was in disbelief over being alive, Raiden explained his resurrection and welcomed him back. When Kuai expressed deep remorse for the actions he committed under Quan Chi's control, Raiden told him to make amends and explained Earthrealm needed his help. Raiden then sent Sub-Zero to retrieve one of the Kamidogu in possession of the Red Dragon in China, the dagger having been stolen before hand. Sub-Zero would disappear with the dagger shortly after. Several years later, the god of thunder appears before Hanzo Hasashi in the Shirai Ryu temple. Raiden apologizes for his intrusion before noting that Scorpion has safeguarded the dagger well, which pleases him. When Hanzo demands to know why he is there, Raiden reveals that the Netherrealm invasion weakened Earthrealm's cosmic barrier, allowing a powerful demon to invade before Raiden could repair the damage. Raiden warns Scorpion that the demon will target the few remaining Earthrealm warriors. When Scorpion cruelly reminds Raiden of his own hand in that, the god of thunder takes his leave to warn the others, but not before warning Scorpion, "Beware the one who walks in silence." Raiden is seen again in his Sky Temple alongside fellow god, Fujin. Frustrated by his inability to locate the demon in Earthrealm, Raiden turns to another of the Kamidogu already in his possession, hoping to invoke Blood Magik as a means to locate the demon. Fujin warns him that the price is too high but Raiden reminds him that humans consider it an honor to give blood. Taking the dagger, Raiden cuts his forearm to offer it blood and is besieged by visions of various Kombatants across the realms and realizes in horror that he is too late. "It has begun!" the thunder god cries in horror as his body is consumed by the Blood Magik. Raiden collapses to his knees as the Blood Magik dissipates, his temple damaged and Fujin wounded. Raiden heals Fujin while warning his friend that they are short on time. When Fujin sees Raiden's own wounded arm, Raiden reveals it will not heal for some time due to invoking Blood Magik. Raiden then tells Fujin that Earthrealm and Outworld will fall into chaos, and that the bloodshed could begin with Cassie Cage. Raiden appears in the Special Forces base in a display of lightning, bolts of electricity striking the warring Outworld warriors and Special Forces soldiers as the thunder god declares, "Enough." Kotal Kahn warns Raiden that Outworld's pain will be Earthrealm's before creating a portal with his Portal Stone. Raiden reminds Kotal that he promised him he would not use that anymore but Kotal retorts that after the Netherrealm War he promised their worlds would cooperate before departing. Sonya Blade is annoyed by Raiden's intervention but the thunder god only asks her where her daughter is. After a long absence, Raiden returns, possessed by the demonic force infesting the Kamidogu. The thunder god attacks Scorpion and Takeda Takahashi in their camp outside the Sky Temple, Kamidogu dagger in one hand while grabbing Scorpion by the neck with the other and roaring that the ninja should not have come to his home. Soon the extent of Raiden's possession is revealed. Now believing the demon has come to set them free through the Blood Code, Raiden brutally battles with Hanzo, dominating the Shirai Ryu easily with his lightning. Raiden grabs Hanzo by the neck again, but Hanzo's student, Takeda, manages to sneak up behind the thunder god and impale him with a sword. Unfazed, Raiden bids Takeda to suffer the consequences of his foolish actions and calls down lightning to electrify the youth. Scorpion saves his student using his teleport and flees with Takeda. Raiden warns Hanzo that he cannot run from a god. As he rips the sword out from his abdomen, Raiden proclaims that chaos is coming to Earthrealm and that he will be its herald, when Scorpion returns, trying to take the Kamidogu dagger from Raiden's hand. Raiden mockingly questions how much hellfire Scorpion has left after all his teleporting, but the Shirai Ryu declares he has enough for a lifetime before landing a powerful punch across the thunder god's face. Scorpion gains the upper hand over the possessed Raiden, stabbing him with his kunai and choking the thunder god with his chain, all the while raging at Raiden for giving him the Kamidogu dagger that resulted in second destruction of his clan and for seemingly killing Takeda with his lightning. Brought to his knees by the enraged Shirai Ryu, Raiden is saved from death when Scorpion sees that Takeda is still alive and rushes to his student's side. Raiden is then able to come to his senses, his blood purged of the demon's corruption. Calling to Hanzo, Raiden apologizes to the distrustful ninja and tells him he can save Takeda if they act quickly by taking him to the Jinsei Chamber, where Earthrealm's lifeforce will heal both Raiden and Takeda. Raiden heals his injuries from his fight with Scorpion, and while it at first appears Takeda is not recovering, Raiden reveals to Hanzo that his apprentice's soul is fighting against the Netherrealm's reach for him, and compliments Hanzo for teaching Takeda well. Takeda quickly awakens, feeling invincible after bathing in the Jinsei's light, with Raiden saying it is an effect. Raiden apologizes to Scorpion and Takeda before explaining the truth behind the Kamidogu's role in keeping Shinnok bound. The thunder god reveals that he could not keep each dagger in the same location, which is why he entrusted one to Scorpion for safe-guarding. Raiden then seals the dagger he entrusted Hanzo in a vault in his Sky Temple and apologizes to Hanzo for not telling him the dagger was more than a sacred relic and admits that he did not foresee a demon corrupting their power. When Scorpion asks if Quan Chi is the culprit, Raiden disagrees but reveals Fujin is investigating the Netherrealm for his involvement. Hanzo asks who else has the daggers, and Raiden tells him each dagger is accounted for, save one. Raiden tells Hanzo of the mission he gave Sub-Zero to retrieve a stolen Kamidogu, but the cryomancer never returned. Knowing whoever is after the daggers seeks to unseal Shinnok's Amulet, Raiden asks Scorpion to save Sub-Zero from the demon corrupting him. At his student's urging, Hanzo agrees to the thunder god's request, vowing to bring Sub-Zero back dead or alive. When Hanzo and Takeda returned to the Sky Temple with the Kamidogu recovered, Raiden commended Hanzo for sparing Kuai Liang's life, stating they had both suffered enough vengeance, though Hanzo wanted to hear none of it and asked who was next. Raiden assigned the Shirai Ryu to go to the Kang Shaolin temple to recover the Chaosrealm Kamidogu, warning them to be civil to the monks while explaining he would recover Earthrealm's Kamidogu from its keeper, Jax Briggs. Raiden teleports to Jax's farm, calling out to Briggs. The thunder god is horrified when he spots Jax unconscious through a destroyed wall in his home. While Raiden tries to question Jax on what happened, it is Brigg's wife, Vera, who answers him, revealing that the former general of Outworld Reiko attacked their home, having kidnapped their daughter Jacqui and demanding the Kamidogu dagger in exchange for her life. When Reiko threatened Vera's life, Jax complied and turned over the dagger. Raiden is troubled by the fact that Reiko now possesses more than one Kamidogu, and when Vera angrily demands that Raiden bring her and Jax's daughter home, Raiden informs her of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade's venture into Outworld for their own daughter. Raiden returns to the Sky Temple, but discovers that the Jinsei is rejecting him whenever he tries to enter it. Waiting for Fujin's return, the thunder god greets the wind god after he arrives and asks what news he brings from the Netherrealm. Fujin reveals that the retaining seals around the realm are untouched and there was no sign of Quan Chi or his Revenants. Fujin then tells Raiden that when they repaired the barriers protecting Earthrealm, they left Shang Tsung's Island vulnerable, as it is between Earthrealm and Outworld. Raiden says they should investigate at once but Fujin tells him he already attempted and informs Raiden that the island is protected by a shield spell similar to Raiden's own. When Fujin questions this, a horrified Raiden realizes the implications and attempts to enter the Jinsei again, only to be violently repulsed and thrown back. A weakened Raiden reveals to Fujin how the Jinsei has been rejecting him since the morning, leaving him unable to revitalize himself. Fujin realizes that Raiden's overuse of the Kamidogu has left him corrupted and the Jinsei rejects him due to sensing its presence within him. As Fujin help him up, while reminding him he warned Raiden against using the Kamidogu, Raiden recalls how he never listens and after Fujin asks how many Kamidogu he has, Raiden reveals he has three, saying they are safe in the Sky Temple before realizing that Outworld is as exposed to Shang Tsung's Island as Earthrealm is, and realizes that Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are in danger before telling Fujin they must determine if Kotal Kahn remains their ally. However, Raiden is once again enslaved to the Blood Code, his overuse of Blood Magik allowing Havik to regain control over him. Raiden attacks Fujin, impaling him with a naginta before collecting all the Kamidogu he has so far and flying for Shang Tsung's Island. Raiden arrived on the island, and at Havik's command, unleashed thousands of blood red lightning bolts down on the island, striking his own champions Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, as well as Kotal Kahn and Mileena along with their forces. Raiden continues to call down lightning until Havik orders him to stop. Floating down to the chaos cleric's side, Raiden joins Havik later in the throne room and alongside the Blood Code possessed Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, takes part in the ritual that will ascend Reiko into godhood. During the ritual, Raiden stabs Reiko with two of the Kamidogu, and witnesses the general become the Blood God. Raiden floats alongside Cassie and Jacqui as he watches Reiko revel in his newfound godhood, devouring Mileena and Kotal Kahn's forces as tributes to himself. When the general continues to suffer from agonizing hunger and his body begins to tear itself apart, Raiden speaks in time with Cassie and Jacqui to remind Reiko that the power of the Blood Code comes from suffering, and watches as Havik murders Reiko before ripping Shinnok's amulet from the general's body, the cleric of chaos true goal having been undoing the seal on it the whole time. Raiden observes as Havik tests the amulet's power on a group of Shokan spying on them. When Havik returns after dealing with Queen Sheeva's ship, Raiden takes up one of the Kamidogu and holds it over the bound Mileena. At Havik's bidding, Raiden stabs the deposed empress, enslaving her to Havik's will through the Blood Code. Havik then reveals his intentions to destroy the Netherrealm, believing death to be another form of order, and thus the chaos cleric desires to use Shinnok's amulet to destroy the cosmic barriers Raiden had enacted to protect Earthrealm, which also protect anyone from entering Netherrealm, so they can invade and destroy the realm. As Havik charges Shinnok's amulet with Ermac's souls to give the relic the power needed, Takeda arrives, severing Havik's hand that holds the amulet with his new whips. Raiden stands beside Havik and the other corrupted champions as Takeda fights and defeats Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. When Havik has the rest of his puppets attack Takeda, it is Raiden who delivers the final blow, grabbing Takeda and releasing bolts of lightning into the boy, all the while taunting him for his failures. Raiden watches Havik torture Takeda with Shinnok's amulet until D'Vorah arrives with reinforcements from Outworld. Havik uses Raiden to greet the warriors, and Raiden is shot at by Erron Black. Raiden continues to battle Erron Black, flying in the air to dodge his shots while raining red lightning down. The god eventually overwhelms the gunslinger and electrocutes him with streams of lightning. Before Raiden can kill Black, he is released from Havik's control as the Blood Code is broken. Shocked, Raiden relents in his assault, horrified at his own actions. As the gathered warriors of Outworld and Earthrealm convene together, Raiden stands over Erron Black as Takeda reprimands the god for keeping secrets that ultimately resulted in all of them fighting and now having to live with the consequences. Takeda then throws to Raiden Shinnok's amulet, and though the thunder god tries to apologize to the young Shirai Ryu, Takeda only tells him to keep the relic safe for all their sakes. Raiden then begins speaking with Kotal Kahn and Sonya Blade, questioning who supplied Reiko and Havik with their forces, and after learning of Daegon and the Red Dragon's involvement, the thunder god informs Sonya of an accord he and the emperor have discussing over with between their realms, explainingit would lead to discussions of interrealm conflicts before either side attacks. After hearing Kotal out, Sonya agrees, and a pleased Raiden moves on to the next discussion. Presenting the amulet of Shinnok to the two, Raiden explains that he cannot hold onto the relic, fearing it will corrupt him, and after telling the two that he once believed hiding it with secrets and lies made sense once, he acknowledges that those secrets have claimed too many victims and declares that the amulet will be protected by a qualified champion: Either Kotal Kahn or Sonya Blade. The emperor declines, still having to deal with Mileena and Outworld's civil war, and it is Sonya Blade who ultimately places the amulet under Earthrealm and Special Forces protection. Though unseen, it was Raiden who directed the cryomancer Frost to Sub-Zero in Arctika, sending her and several other warriors to aid Kuai in reestablishing his clan. Mortal Kombat X Several months after the battle of Earthrealm, Shinnok begins his invasion of Earthrealm. Raiden is seen alongside Fujin fending of waves of demons that begin to overrun the grounds of the Sky Temple. Quan Chi then appears himself and Raiden angrily rebukes at Quan Chi to leave the sacred grounds. However, besides Quan Chi are undead revenants of Stryker, Sindel, and Kabal who then tells Raiden that he had freed them, with the Thunder God claiming he had given them a fate even worse than death. As Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshi make their way to the Sky Temple, Raiden and Fujin attempt to hold off Quan Chi and the undead revenants from entering the Jinsei chambers. Shinnok then appears before both Raiden and Fujin and the undead revenants began to attack the two gods. Raiden is stabbed by Kabal's hook swords, but manages to use the blades as a conductor for his electricity and knocks out Kabal. He then aids Fujin as he shocks Sindel before the latter could finish him. They are then knocked by Shinnok's amulet and are almost absorbed by the amulet itself until the untimely intervention of Johnny Cage. Johnny fights and defeats Shinnok, with Raiden using his amulet to seal him away. While Raiden remarks that the amulet cannot be destroyed, Fujin suggests that they go to the Elder Gods for counsel. Five years after Shinnok's attack, Johnny along with Sonya go to the Netherrealm to infiltrate Quan Chi's fortress. While Johnny is left stabbed in the back by Jax and is left dying, his revenant self begins to take shape. Raiden then enters the Netherrealm and attempts to stop the process, but is interrupted by Quan Chi. After Sonya defeats Quan Chi, Raiden manages to reverse the spell, not only saving Johnny, but freed Scorpion, Kuai Liang, and Jax in the process. He is then seen tending to Johnny Cage's wounds. Five years later, Raiden catches Kung Jin when the thief is trying to escape from the temple, suggesting him not to steal the heirloom and put it back where it belong. Yet, Kung Jin ignore Raiden's advice, forcing the god take the statue away from the thief and tells him that the reason why Kung family gave it to him, as a gift to honor Kung Jin's cousin, Kung Lao, after his death, causing Jin, who believes that Raiden was responsible for Lao's death at the hands of Shao Kahn, openly blames him, angering Raiden and causing them to fight. After Jin wins and walks away from Raiden, Raiden still able to stopped Jin from leaving, telling the thief that he wanted to let Jin attack him to release his anger, then tells Jin to go to the Wu Shi Academy to become a Shaolin Monk like Kung Lao was. However, Jin states that he cannot and it's too late for him, fearing they will reject him because he is a homosexual, but Raiden states Elder Gods assure him that the academy cares about what is in his heart, and telling Jin it was not too late for him as Raiden gives him the heirloom to Jin to honor Lao's death. Twenty years later, Raiden is seen in the Outworld refugee camp where he along with Sonya, Johnny, and Johnny's team are seen talking with Li Mei. They learn that Mileena is in possession of an amulet that gives her immense power. Suspecting the object to be Shinnok's amulet, he goes off to check on the amulet's security. He then is seen later on communicating with Sonya while confirming with her that the amulet was replaced with a duplicate. Before he can say more, he is then cut off by some unknown means, leaving Sonya to ponder. Raiden does not appear again in the story until much later where Bo' Rai Cho is seen waiting for him at the Sky Temple. Bo' Rai Cho informs Raiden his concerns about Shinnok's possible return. Raiden goes on to explain that he was caught in a trap by Kano and that getting out required his full attention, being unaware of the events that have already taken place. They proceed to travel to the Jinsei chamber, where Raiden goes to recover his strength. As they enter, Raiden hopes to turn the situation around with Bo' Rai Cho to wonder what he means. Raiden goes on to explain that their comrades and allies are under control of Quan Chi, stating that by capturing Quan Chi alive they can restore all of their former friends and allies back to normal. Raiden then goes to lament over the loss of the Earthrealm warriors during Shao Kahn's invasion, especially those of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. He goes off in a melancholic tone where he claims that the both of them were like sons, and that he would move the heavens to bring them back. The story then goes to a flashback twenty five years ago with Kung Lao and Liu Kang still alive while assisting Raiden in freeing the Shaolin. As Raiden is recovering, he notices a large shock and notices a large hole above the Jinsei chamber as he sees Bo' Rai Cho on the ground being dragged off. As Raiden makes it above ground, he sees Shinnok has returned and draining Bo' Rai Cho's lifeforce with his amulet along with the revenant versions of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana, and Sindel. Shinnok goes to the Jinsei temple claiming that he will claim Bo' Rai Cho's soul when he dies. Raiden retorts by saying that Bo' Rai Cho's soul is too strong for the likes of the Nettherealm. Liu Kang asks if they can kill him, but Shinnok orders for Raiden to live and that after he takes over the Jinsei he would seal Raiden just as he did with him before. Raiden then begins to fight the revenants, eventually facing Kung Lao, who is angered at Raiden for letting him die by Shao Kahn's hand. Raiden defeats Kung Lao, claiming that Kung Lao deserved a better fate. Then Liu Kang begins to attack Raiden. Raiden claims that this was not Liu Kang's fate, with Liu Kang mocking Raiden by asking him if he could still see the future. Raiden tells Liu Kang that he knows what should be, with Liu Kang claiming that he was put to death due to Raiden. Raiden then tells Liu Kang that his death was an accident that haunted him, with Liu Kang saying that he would help Shinnok end the Elder Gods. The two fight, and Raiden is victorious over his former friend and student. Raiden goes to the Jinsei chamber in an attempt to stop Shinnok, but is caught and captured. He along with Johnny Cage are now captive with Shinnok claiming the end of the world, but Raiden tells him that there are still warriors left that oppose him. After Cassie Cage defeats Shinnok, he urges her to take him to the Jinsei in order to purify it. The purification succeeds, and Raiden is then last seen being tended to by Kung Jin. After the credits, Raiden is seen in the Netherrealm. Due to cleansing the Jinsei from Shinnok, he has now adopted a much more darker persona. He appears before the new rulers of the Netherrealm, Liu Kang and Kitana, and threatens them by stating that he would no longer stand by and watch Earthrealm on the defensive. He would from now on seek and destroy all who threaten Earthrealm with no mercy or remorse. He then leaves the severed, yet still-living head of Shinnok on the ground to underline this point, and disappears in a flash of lightning, leaving Liu Kang and Kitana to ponder in thought. Mortal Kombat 11 The prologue shows what happened after Shinnok's defeat but before Mortal Kombat X's epilogue. The new dark Raiden is shown torturing Shinnok. Noticing that the Thunder God now wears his amulet, Shinnok taunts Raiden that he finally embraces "the truth he was cast out for speaking." Raiden replies that the only truth he embraces is that showing mercy to those who threaten Earthrealm is pointless, and vows to preemptively destroy Earthrealm's enemies, beginning with Shinnok himself. When Shinnok reminds Raiden that not even he can kill an Elder God, the Thunder God darkly responds that there are fates worse than death and proceeds to decapitate Shinnok with a blade construct. Raiden states that Shinnok will serve as "an emblem of his wrath," and leaves the Jinsei chamber. After Raiden leaves the Jinsei, a mysterious woman named Kronika approaches Shinnok and states that Raiden has upset the balance of history and this is not his fate. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "Shao Kahn was gone, but the scars of the merging of realms remained. Remnants of the invasion force roamed freely and had to be dealt with. But Earthrealm is vast and Raiden is but one being. He recruited four warriors, one for each direction of the wind, and divided his soul, placing one part in each of them. Through these new heroes Raiden can kombat the forces of darkness in four places at once." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "After milennia of fending off Earthrealm's enemies, Raiden began to wonder if defense was the best path for peace. In a change of tactics, Raiden and the Shirai Ryu attacked Kotal Kahn's armies before they could rebuild. They decimated the Emperor's forces, leaving Outworld at their mercy. The victorious Raiden claimed dominion over Outworld. The first of many threats to Earthrealm had been removed." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline